gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Drummer
Unnamed Drummer is the drummer for New Directions. He plays the drums in most of their performances and in Hold on to Sixteen he sings with the club at Sectionals to make up for lack of members. Finn frequently takes his place due to his own skill with the drums. He is portrayed by John Lock. Biography Season One In Pilot he is seen alongside the William McKinley High School Jazz Band during the Don't Stop Believin' number. He is also seen in the Can't Fight This Feeling extended number. He appears in The Rhodes Not Taken performing in Don't Stop Believin' (Quinn's Version). He is also seeing at invitationals alongside the Jazz Band, and he drums in Last Name and also in the final number, Somebody To Love. In Vitamin D he drums in both Mash-Ups, It's My Life/Confessions Part II and Halo/Walking on Sunshine. In Throwdown he is seen in Will's Group performance No Air. He is also seen in the episode final number, Keep Holding On. In Mash-Up he is just present in Puck's song, Sweet Caroline. In Ballad he is seen in the final number Lean On Me. In Hairography he plays the drums in the New Directions mash-up number Hair/Crazy in Love and also for the Haverbrook School for the Deaf performance, Imagine. In Mattress he is playing the drums while Rachel tries to teach Finn how to smile for the yearbook with the song Smile (Lily Allen). In Sectionals he and The Jazz Band go on stage after Rachel sings Don't Rain On My Parade to play You Can't Always Get What You Want as New Directions final number of the competition. At the end of the episode he is seen playing the same "instrument" he used in Vitamin D, now for the song My Life Would Suck Without You. In Hell-O he is part of Hello, I Love You and also in Rachel's number Gives You Hell. In The Power Of Madonna he is in the first Madonna number for the assignment of the week, Express Yourself. He also participates in the mash-up Borderline/Open Your Heart, and he doesn't look happy about Finn taking the drums. In the middle of the performance he is seen in a hurry when Finn throws him the drumsticks. He is also part in the New Directions Boys performance, What It Feels Like For a Girl. In Bad Reputation Mr. Shuester goes straight to him and says "Hit it" to start Ice Ice Baby, this is also the first performance in which he is involved but the drummer not. At the end of the episode he and the Jazz Band perform in Rachel's number, Total Eclipse of the Heart. He, along with the rest of the Jazz Band, stays with Rachel after New Directions leaves her alone. In Laryngitis, he is replaced by Finn in the middle of the Jessie's Girl performance, then Finn gives him back the drumsticks but this time in the hands. After this performance he also helps Puck with Lady Is a Tramp . Later in the episode Kurt refers to him as "Gentleman" as a way to start with Pink Houses and according to his face, he's also impressed by Kurt's new outfit. He also participates in The Boy Is Mine performed by Santana and Mercedes. In Funk the McKinley High Jazz Band get funky and pull out a funk number, Give Up The Funk sung by New Directions. In Journey he is seen on stage in Faithfully, Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' and Don't Stop Believin'. He is also seen in To Sir, With Love. Season Two In Audition even he's in the choir room Finn is the one who play the drums in Billionaire. He is also seen in Sunshine's first solo, Listen. In Britney/Brittany he is at the school assembly and plays the drums in Toxic, and even when Sue pulls the fire alarm he stays with the whole band and New Directions. In Grilled Cheesus he uses a different kind of drumsticks in Only The Good Die Young. He is also seen in I Want to Hold Your Hand and later in Losing My Religion. In Duets he replaces Finn in the middle of Don't Go Breaking My Heart. Later in the episode he is seen alongside the band to help Santana and Mercedes in their duet, River Deep, Mountain High. He is also in the choir room for another Rachel and Finn duet, With You I'm Born Again. He also play the drums in Lucky, the first Fabrevans duet. At the end of the episode he and the Jazz band take part of Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show is while Carl shows Will he can take a part in the musical in Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?. In Never Been Kissed he is first seen in the girls mash-up Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. As an apology to Coach Beiste, the New Directions boys with the Jazz Band perform Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. In The Substitute he is in the choir room when Ms. Holliday arrives. He plays the drums in Forget You. Furt is the first episode in which he is seen in all the performances. He and the Jazz Band play while Sue and Doris Sylvester are singing Ohio. Then he plays the drums in Marry You. In the wedding party he is seen in Sway and Just The Way You Are. Even when it is Sectionals time at McKinley in Special Education he is just seen in the final number of the episode, Dog Days Are Over. In A Very Glee Christmas, New Directions and the Jazz Band go caroling with the song We Need a Little Christmas. During the performance the students in the classroom react negatively to the performance and the teacher throws her shoe at the drums, which results in New Directions fleeing. After Finn rejects Rachel's Christmas present, she ask them to continue with the Merry Christmas Darling performance. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle he takes part in Rachel's and Puck's duet, Need You Now. Later he is seen in the Titans performance, She's Not There. In Silly Love Songs he is seen in the song that Puck performs for Lauren, Fat Bottomed Girls. He also helps Artie and Mike in their P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) number. He is also in Rachel's solo Firework, making this performance the second in which he is part but the bassist not. In Comeback he is involved in the first number by The Justin Bieber Experience, Baby. After this he is seen in the Diva-Off performance, Take Me or Leave Me. His last scene in this episode is during the first Lauren's solo I Know What Boys Like. In Blame It on the Alcohol he is seen in the assembly against alcohol alongside the Jazz Band playing TiK ToK. In Sexy he is seen in Holly Holliday's solo Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) and also in her duet with Will Shuester, Kiss but just in the beginning and ending of the performance. In Original Song he takes part in five original songs. He play the drums in Trouty Mouth and immediately after this he takes part in Puck's original song Big Ass Heart. At Regionals he and the Jazz Band are on stage for both New Directions songs Get It Right and Loser Like Me. In A Night Of Neglect he is on stage when Sunshine sings All By Myself as a way to ask permission to New Directions for chance to participate in their benefit concert. In The Night Of Neglect he is part of I Follow Rivers, performed by Tina and later in Ain't No Way by Mercedes as the final number. In Born This Way he is part of Rachel's and Quinn's duet I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. He is later seen in I've Gotta Be Me sung by Finn and danced by Mike. While he is having lunch Blaine appears and start singing Somewhere Only We Know, immediately he and the bassist join to the performance. This is the first episode where we know they spend time together, even when very often they performed together. He is also part of Kurt's solo As If We Never Said Goodbye. In Rumours he is seen in Dreams performed by April and Will. He is later seen in another duet, I Don't Want To Know by Finn and Quinn. Even when Finn takes the drums in Go Your Own Way] he's part of the performance playing for his first time on screen a tambourine. He is also part of the last number for the episode Don't Stop. In Prom Queen Trivia *He, the bass player and Sue are the only New Directions temporary members to be part of the club for more than one day and perform in a song. Jacob and Sunshine were part of New Directions, but never performed. *In an interview, he said that he just appeared on the set saying "I can drum." Source *This character does not have a name. Source *Sometimes, Finn just throws him the drumsticks. Source *Is friends with the bass player . *During Red Solo Cup, he is seen stacking cups while standing up and is on the second to last row with only one more cup to put on. A few shots later, he is sitting and has a lot more cups to put on the tower *He can also play a kind of "DJ" stuff as seen in Vitamin D and Sectionals Category:Former New Directions Member Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Stubs Category:Former New Directions Member Category:William McKinley High School Students